Venting and ventilation systems are known in the prior art. Containers located in technical systems and which are filled with operating fluids, for example, an oil-filled gearbox, above the oil surface contain a certain air volume. The air volume, among other things, is used for compensation of volume changes of the oil filling caused by temperature changes. The line system leading from the container, for example, a gearbox, to the atmosphere prevents pressure differences from building up that could lead to leaks on the sealing system, for example, on housing passages. In systems operated over a large temperature range, such as, for example, in gearboxes, where a large temperature span exists between the cold start and the operating temperature, in operation, considerable volumetric flows of air result within the line system for pressure equalization. In particular, the risk exists that a discharge of oil or oil condensate to the atmosphere with the volumetric flow may occur or an entry of foreign materials from the atmosphere may take place.